


An Afternoon at the Quidditch Pitch

by MeggieJolly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom (mentioned) - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Marauders era, One-Shot, Quidditch, a tiny hint to wolfstar, january Jily Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieJolly/pseuds/MeggieJolly
Summary: Written for the January Jily Challenge on Tumblr with the prompt The Quidditch Pitch.Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, but Lily has a hard time watching the game, not just James Potter. Marlene is more then amused about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jily fan fiction, I kind of rushed this and I was pretty tired when I wrote this. So I apologise for any mistakes.  
> I also haven't dared to reread it, so it's not edited. But a little bit of Jily fluff can't hurt, right?

It was a cold, windy and rather wet saturday in January and Marlene had dragged Lily out to the quidditch pitch for the game Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Much to Marlene’s surprise it hadn’t taken as much convincing as she had expected, but she had a certain suspicion why. And watching her best friend now only solidified her theory.  
„You’re staring, Lily.“ Marlene’s voice was bone dry but her eyes were sparkling with laughter.

Lily looked a little startled when she answered. „No I’m not, who would I be staring at? I’m just watching the game.“ She knew her voice was too fast and she also knew that she barely even liked Quidditch, so that wasn’t the best answer.  
But somehow she couldn’t stop her eyes from always going back to one player. No matter how often she tried to follow the game, the commentators announcements of goals kept surprising her. Unless of course Potter had made them. It was insane, she didn’t even like him, but something about the way his hair was now naturally in disarray, his glasses kind of crooked and his face full of concentration and joy made her unable to look away for too long.  
Yes, he was an arse most of the time and he had proofed that time and time again. Especially last year. But this year? She couldn’t explain it, but something was different. He looked at her different, or maybe she looked at him different. But their interactions seemed more real and more honest. She had to admit she kind of liked that.  
But she had always given him the cold shoulder, their relationship was build on that. As was her image, if she was completely honest. Their friends seemed to notice, as was obvious by Marlene’s slight chuckles she could hear beside her and choose to ignore. Remus was also catching on, or at least it seemed like it. He kept making these odd comments about liking someone you weren’t supposed to like and similar stuff. But he always shut up and seemed to disappear when anyone else joined their conversation. Sometimes he even blushed, which could mean that it was all about him and whoever he might fancy. 

Remus was actually siting a few rows above them, but Lily was too distracted to see the clear indication of who he might fancy. Marlene wasn’t though, she amused herself by watching all the early spring feelings that apparently had invaded her friends. Lily was obviously hypnotised by James Potter, but she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t take her eyes of certain players.  
Remus, for example seemed rather interested in a certain beater that was just now high-fiveing James after hitting Rowle with a bludger. He was a lot less obvious then Lily though, but that wasn’t difficult right now.  
Even more obvious was Alice, who was obviously flirting thru smiles, winks and lip reading with her boyfriend and back-up keeper Frank Longbottom thru smiles, winks and lip reading. But they were Gryffindors dream couple, so they didn’t have any reason to hide their feelings.  
Adam, the commentator and a fellow Gryffindor sixth year, had noticed their flirting as well and was now publicly teasing them about it. „Oy, Longbottom, pay attention to the quaffle, not your Girlfriend. I know you’re only Bonnet’s back up, but you still have to protect the rings.“  
Marlene laughed at the blushing couple, McGonnagal’s poorly concealed grin and Adam’s sung face. Adam was actually really funny and cool, but most people overlooked him because of the Marauders. Lately he had been more involved in their little group though. All of them had become closer. It wasn’t girls against boys, or James’ friends against Lily’s friends all the time anymore. She really enjoyed that, the hostility had gotten old and they didn’t even have two years left together in Hogwarts. It was time to grow up and prepare for the world outside of Hogwarts. A world that was more dangerous then ever. All of the could use as many friends and support as possible. After all, she knew her friends, they would probably all join the fight agains Voldemort one way or another.

Her rather dark thoughts got interrupted by Adams voice, which informed them that the seekers seemed to have spotted the snitch and the most exiting part of the game (in her eyes at least) was starting.

Lily was still thinking about her friends and their relationships while watching James when Marlene, as well as most people around her jumped up cheering, because apparently Gryffindor had won. Quickly she followed their example, blushing furiously because she had been distracted enough to miss the excitement of Sanders catching the snitch for Gryffindor. 

Lily caught James’ eye when she was leaving the quidditch pitch with Marlene. „Uhm, I think I want to walk around for a little. The common room will be so crowded and loud.“ She quickly excused herself from a smirking Marlene. „Allright, I’ll see you later.“ Marlene continued into the direction of the castle, catching up to Adam while Lily followed James to the quidditch field. 

He grinned at her when he saw her come around the stands. „I thought I had seen you look at me during the game.“ He teased her and she couldn't help blushing.  
„I was watching you play. Isn’t that the point of all of us freezing on those bloody uncomfortable stands?“ She shot back, but with less venom n her voice then she usually used in her comebacks to him.  
He smiled at her. „Well yes, but watching the game and watching me are two different things.“  
Lily rollet her eyes. „Oh shut it Potter.“ Her voice was surprisingly soft and somehow they had gotten closer. „You watch me in the library. So I get to watch you in the air.“  
Now it was James’ turn to blush. „Okay, you got me there. So what if you don’t only watch me in the air, but join me?“ He pointed at his broom that was leaning agains the wall of the building with the changing rooms. Lily looked surprised, she wasn’t much of a flier. Of corse she had learnt it like all the other students and she wasn't afraid of it, but it was a method of transportation to her, not a sport or a recreational activity. But she nodded anyway and climbed onto James’ broom behind him. 

The night was clear and cold, with lots of stars and the castle looked even more magical from above with all the lit windows. Her arms where wrapped around James’ back and she couldn’t stop smiling. „This is amazing James, thank you.“  
He turned his head back to her and just smiled at her. And in that moment she decided that she wouldn’t say no, should he ever ask her out again. She might even ask him out, if he didn’t.

When they headed back to the castle about half an hour later, their hands found each other. Both of them blushed a little and smiled, but neither pulled their hand away until the reached the fat lady.  
The rest of the evening and the next day they spent with their friends. It had snowed during the night and the grounds transformed into a snowball war zone. Laughing they fell back into the snow, not knowing what the future held. Not knowing that not on of their friends would survive the next 25 years. Not knowing that they were the lost generation of the wizarding world.


End file.
